


Flamingo Boys [Septiplier, Septiishu, Amiplier]

by LyricallyWritten



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, boyxgirl, silly short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: Jack has coaxed his best friend Mark into buying a pink flamingo shirt for some unknown reason. What other silly thing can he coax Mark into doing?





	Flamingo Boys [Septiplier, Septiishu, Amiplier]

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know, this is Septiplier friendship

"Come on, just buy it." The bluish green haired man urged, "I'll buy it for you if I have to."

The black haired man rolled his eyes, "Why are you so adamant about this?"

The other just shrugged his shoulders, "Good questo. Guess I just think you look good in pink, bro. And you can wear it to dinner tonight. Come on, treat yourself." He suggested, only getting a groan in response.

When Mark decided to visit his best friend Jack in the UK, he didn't expect shopping to be on their to do list.

But here they were at a mall, inside an Old Navy, shopping.

Usually all Mark's clothes came from online, he's never been a big store shopper, but Jack looks like he'll throw a temper tantrum if the other doesn't at least try on the article of clothing he picked for him.

With another groan, Mark picked out the right size and headed to the changing room.

With a smile on his face Jack followed, sitting down on a comfy armchair to wait for his friend.

In the dressing room, Mark stripped off his shirt and put the new one on.

"Hmm, not bad." He murmured as he checked himself out in the mirror.

The button up shirt was admittedly cute and fit Mark very well.

With a smirk, he opened the dressing room door to show the shirt off.

"Hey, there's that soft boy, heh. How do ye like it?" Jack questioned with a chuckle.

Mark put his hand on his hip and posed a little, causing Jack to laugh more.

"Oh! Work it girl!" The Irish man shouted as he snapped his fingers, grateful that no one else was in the changing room with them.

"Haha! I actually like it, a lot. It does look good on me. And I love the little flamingo pattern, it's so cute." The American happily said, looking down at the rows of pink flamingos lining the shirt.

"Noice! Getting it?"

"Umm, yea sure, why not?"

"Hell yea! Picked a winner." Jack cheered as Mark laughed and went back into the dressing room to change.

After checking out and looking around a few more stores, the guys went back to Jack's flat, where Mark took the tags off his new shirt and tried it on again.

"I guess I can wear this tonight. Makes me look mmm, sexy as hell." Mark said as he flexed.

"Pfft! Calm down there bro, might flex right out of it." Jack chuckled as they both walked into the living.

"Ooh, hey! These are pretty." Mark exclaimed as he ran up to a tall wooden table with a vase full of pink roses sitting on it, "Heh, they kinda match my shirt."

"Yea, brought to us by the lovely Woosher! She said they'd brighten up the room more." Jack explained as he looked at Mark standing in front of the flowers, "Whoa, you should take a picture in front of them. Gotta work with aesthetics man."

"Heh! Now you sound like Amy." The black haired man chuckled as he leaned up against the table.

Jack quickly got out his phone while putting on a high pitched voice, "Markimoo, why don't you look at me during? I know you can only get it up when I like one of your videos before watching it, but do you really have to watch a Pewdiepie video, while, we make love!?" He frantically asked, trying his best to imitate his friend's girlfriend.

Mark burst out laughing, "PFFFT! Well I'm sorry Ams, sometimes I just like to hear how's it going bro's while I'm balls deep, jeez! Jack and I scream our outro's together while we cum, and he doesn't complain!"

"HAHA! I'm telling Amy you said that when she gets here." Jack laughed as he got his camera ready.

"Hah, no don't!"

"Why not duder? We can't keep the things we do to each other's butts a secret." He teased.

As soon as Mark started to giggle, Jack snapped a picture.

"Hey! Wasn't ready!" Complained Mark.

"That's the point! A nice candid shot. And aww, look how adorable you look. We can do one for instagram and one for twitter." The bluish green haired man stated, showing the other the picture.

"Ok, one more." He said, leaning back against the table and relaxing with his eyes closed.

Jack smirked as he took the picture, "Mm! So aesthetically pleasing! I'll send them to you."

"Heh, thanks." Said Mark as they walked to the living room and sat down on the couch.

Mark busied himself with posting the pictures, while jack flipped through TV stations.

"I still don't understand why you wanted me to get this shirt so badly." Mark brought up.

"Oh! Oh yea. There was a reason. Hang on, I'll be right back." He assured as he quickly got up from the couch and headed toward his bedroom.

While the American waited, he scrolled through his twitter replies on the picture.

All of them looked to be less about the shirt itself and more about Jack.

Confused, Mark called out to his friend, "Uh, Dude! Did you let your fans know I'm here? My twitter is blowing up with people talking about you! And how the hell do we match?"

"How do we match you ask?" Jack repeated, walking his way to Mark while switching his hips, "BAM! This is how!"

"Ahh! My eyes!" Mark shouted, covering his eyes up.

In front of him stood a small hairy Irish man wearing nothing but a Dream Daddy tube top and blue boxers, with little pink flamingos on them.

"Feast yer eyes on this manliness!" Exclaimed Jack, rubbing his hands up and down his hips and thighs.

"I'd rather not. What the hell are you wearing!?"

"Me flamingo shorts dude!" 

Mark shook his head in disbelief as he finally looked his friend over, "So you mean to tell me, that you told me to buy this shirt, just so we could match?" He interrogated.

"Yup!" The other simply replied. 

"Well then, guess we're twins." Mark stated as he held up his phone, "Pictures?"

"TWINZIES SELFIES!" Jack shouted as he stretched his leg over Mark's lap, trying to line his boxers up with the other's shirt.

Mark snapped the picture, getting up to take even more.

The men spent awhile goofing around for the camera, until Jack got an idea.

He quickly walked around the couch and put his hands on the back of it, bending over some.

Mark's eyes grew wide, "The fuck you doing, dude?"

"It'll be better like this." Jack said, sticking his butt out.

"You want me to take a picture, with your ass?" The black haired man slowly questioned.

"Bro, I want you to go ass to face with me." The Irish man answered, trying to keep a straight face.

Mark face palmed, "Don't, don't say it like that!"

"Hah! You know it's the perfect angle. Now put your face right next to my sweet cheeks." 

"Hey! You know my ass is the sweetest out of any body's!"

"I did not say it wasn't. It's very sweet. But my booty's pretty fockin tasty as well, so you know you wanna take a pic with it." Jack coaxed, slowly shaking his ass.

Mark sighed, "You're right. I can't resist the call of dat ass."

"Damn right ye can't! No one can resist the wild mating dance of the Jackaboy!" The Irish man shouted as he rolled his body and sang, "Sippin bubbly, feelin lovely! Livin lovely, just looove me! I wanna be with you, ayy, I wanna be with, I wanna be with you! Just love mee!"

"Will ya stop moving! And if I hear another Kendrick Lamar song, I'm gonna punch a defenseless baby! Want that on your conscience?" Mark asked as he squatted down some.

"I can't help it! The album's soo good! Sorry it's not Ed Sharen."

"You mean the love of my life? It's ok, no one can ever be him."

"Mark, you need to sit down! Be humble!" Jack started to rap.

Mark, who had to spend all yesterday listening to Kendrick Lamar's new album on vinyl, just rolled his eyes and ignored his friends singing and dancing.

The Irish chuckled as his friend really started to take pictures with his ass.

"These are never going on social media, just so we're clear." Mark sternly said.

"Nope, its for our posterity... Or should I say posterior-y?" Jack quipped.

"...Shut up." The American mumbled exasperated, "Now stand still, I'm trying to line it up perfectly." He said as he stuck out his tongue, so it looked like he was licking a flamingo on his friend's boxers.

"Make sure you get my good cheek!" Jack insisted, wiggling his hips.

Mark hooked his arm around Jack's waist and leaned his face against his ass, "I said stop moving! Let me worship the booty for a moment."

The duo laughed and giggled as they stupidly posed for the camera, so caught up in their fun, that they didn't hear the front door slam or two pairs of foot steps come into the living room.

Mark chuckled, "I should sit the phone down somewhere so I can do the Vernon Shaw, praying on your knees pose. It's the only way to properly pay respect to our flamingos and this thicc a-"

"AH-HUM!" Someone interrupted, making the boys quickly look straight.

In front of them stood two familiar faces, looking as equally confused as the men.

"Girls? Your home early." Jack said, looking at his own girlfriend and Mark's.

"What, what the hell are you two doing?" Amy questioned.

"Oh you know, pictures and whatnot." Mark replied.

"A-Are you wearing that on our double date?" Signe asked, pointing to Jack.

The Irish chuckled, "Lets not sugar coat this Wiish, you've walked in on me wearing weirder things then this."

"But why are you taking pictures with his butt?" The Danish woman continued to interrogate as she held back a laugh.

The men looked at each other, then back at their girlfriends.

"We're just flamingo boys doing what flamingo boys do." Mark answered.

Jack nodded in agreement, "Dem flamingo boys just at it again with the sexy picture taking!"

The American woman scoffed, "I just, I don't understand you two some times. What thought process lead you to this?"

"Thought processes? Do people actually think before they act? That's weird as shit!" Jack exclaimed.

"Pft! Look, if you're going to worship Jack's booty, you at least could've waited for us to get home. There's no way you can get it at the right angle yourself. Now get on your knees and pray to that ass." Amy commanded, walking over to snatch Mark's phone.

"You can take as many pictures as you want, but please tell me you're changing after this Sean." Begged Signe, "Not that you both don't look handsome matching, it's just, I made reservations at a fancyish restaurant and I'm pretty sure that goes against dress code."

Jack chuckled, "The world isn't ready for all this anyways."

The Danish woman laughed, "Heh, I sure wasn't."

"Turn around Jack, I've been preparing for this moment my whole life. The moment I get to worship the septic ass." Mark said as he got on his knees, watching Amy aim his phone at them.

"Praise the flamingos!" Jack shouted.

"Praise!" Mark repeated.

The two women laughed as they also repeated, "Praise!"

The couples laughed and giggled as they goofed around together, taking loads of stupid pictures.

"Here set the timer and come here, we all need to take a picture together." Mark suggested.

With a bit of ingenuity, Amy was able to prop the phone up on a table with a book.

As the timer on the phone ticked down and the girl's stood in the middle of the boy's, they were left giggling as the camera flashed.

At the same time, Mark leaned over to Amy and Jack leaned over to Signe, both kissing their girlfriend's cheeks as the picture was taken.

Amy chuckled as she booped Mark's nose, "We just love our little flamingo boys."

Signe giggled as she pinched Jack's cheek, "We sure do!"

**Author's Note:**

> All this because Mark has a flamingo shirt and Jack has flamingo boxers.
> 
> I had to write about it, too good to pass up. And I thought I'd make it a quick little Amiplier and Septiishu too ^~^
> 
> I did this in like a hour, but it was fun to write. Enjoy :)


End file.
